


oh, sweet love (quietly sitting in front of a softly lit candle)

by subgyeom



Series: yugyeom-centric collection [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subgyeom/pseuds/subgyeom
Summary: winter’s arrival has brought darkness with it, even in the morning, but jinyoung doesn’t mind.





	oh, sweet love (quietly sitting in front of a softly lit candle)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been very, very down these last few days bc of certain recent events, so i wrote this to distract myself. i hope everyone is doing okay and is having a good break over the holidays :) keep safe everyone, i know times are tough lately, but we can make it through
> 
> (title from she is by jonghyun ❤️)
> 
> note (20th dec): i edited the smut in this after posting bc i wasn't overly happy with the final result, so that's why it may seem different to anyone reading again!!

winter’s arrival has brought darkness with it, even in the morning, but jinyoung doesn’t mind.

yugyeom’s pretty features are just barely visible from the wavering light that scarcely sweeps across the room, but jinyoung can still catch the curve of soft lips and high cheekbones as he brushes a kiss against the boy’s forehead, their fingers tightly entwined over the plains of yugyeom’s tummy. lit candles burn in the corner of the room, left from the night before when jinyoung had called upon the hopeless romantic inside of himself to craft a more tender night for the two of them. instead of eating two-days old takeout and watching old kdramas, he’d finally found the energy to craft a meal from scratch and had treated his baby to a more mature date, which had ended in pressing the boy he adored into silken sheets and having his way with him.

he knows the others don’t believe the two of them have it in them to be so typically affectionate. jinyoung has a tendency to show his love with harsh words and taunting smirks, and yugyeom always responds in earnest. they aren’t known as ‘tom and jerry’ for anything other than the slightly rough form of fondness they hold for each other. and their usual form of times together are sloppily made and rather unromantic from an outside view, but any moments spent in each other’s arms are good enough for the two of them and jinyoung knows he is far too gone for the boy held tightly against his chest.

starry-eyed. that’s what he is for yugyeom. he could wax poetic speeches about how a simple grin from his lover, with all of his teeth visible and his eyes squeezed tightly shut, could make butterflies flutter erratically in his stomach. he could write whole novels dedicated to that look yugyeom gets in his eyes, full of unconditional care and warmth and passion, the look reserved for him and only him. sometimes, he lies in bed and wonders, wonders what yugyeom is to him - whether he’s the moon, the same colour as those thick strands that are beginning to fall into his eyes, always present even if it doesn’t seem that way - or whether he’s the stars, turning the face of heaven so fine, bright and filling every space until jinyoung feels like he’s suffocating with his presence, with the comfort he provides - or whether he’s the sun, the center of jinyoung’s world, the point he revolves around.

jinyoung understands that he’d be on the receiving end of ridicule if anyone heard his thoughts, but if his sappy musings would please yugyeom, then he doesn’t care. maybe his past self would have, would have hidden it all out of fear because he was meant to be the meaner one, more unfeeling than the rest, but he’s different now. his feelings are different now.

( once, the others had complained about this switch in how he acted towards the maknae.

“well, if yugyeom jumped off a bridge, would you?” it mirrored his parents disapproval in a way that made his nose crinkle in disgust, even if he knew what they were getting at, because he’d made it seem as if he would follow yugyeom to the ends of the earth. he would.

“no.” he wasn’t lying. because he promised himself that he wouldn’t allow himself to let yugyeom to get to that point. because he promised himself that he would always pull yugyeom back from the edge. because he promised himself that he’d protect yugyeom from the horrors of the world. that was his purpose.

and maybe the others hadn’t meant it in that way, but jinyoung didn’t care about that. )

“wake up, sweetheart,” he murmurs in yugyeom’s ear, his voice a whisper in the silence of their room. the dorm is empty, as is their schedules, and jinyoung is thankful that the others had escaped for he is sure they would not have enjoyed hearing the wanton noises falling from his lover’s lips as much as himself does. yugyeom shifts in his sleep, making soft, sleepy sounds that warm jinyoung to the core. _fuck_ , this kid is adorable and jinyoung can’t help the fond way he peers down at him, a little smirk appearing as he realises he may have to rely on a different manner to wake him up.

his fingers trail down the length of yugyeom’s back, shoving down the sheets that pool around their waists before dancing over the curve of his ass and down, down, down, rubbing in firm circles over his pink rim as yugyeom unknowingly rocks back against the slight pressure. his baby’s hole is still loose from the night prior and  _ so  _ easy to play with, two fingers sliding in with ease and thrusting at a slow pace that would have yugyeom whining by now if he was at all aware. each curl of his fingers presses deeper and deeper, every almost touch against that special spot inside that causes yugyeom to moan high in his sleep, eyes starting to flutter open as he wavers in a haze between dream and reality. little soft brushes against his prostate don’t bring an overwhelming amount of pressure, but the small spikes of pleasure are enough for him to fully wake, clawing at jinyoung’s hand that still rests on his chest and whining.

“hyungie?” he mumbles, blinking up with those naive eyes, and jinyoung can’t stop the way the skin around his eyes crinkles at the cute expression on the other’s face. his hair is a mess upon his head, slightly longer than usual strands wild from a lack of a recent cut and still slightly curled from the sweat that formed on his brow as jinyoung fucked him until he was dripping. his pretty eyes are half-lidded, dazed, gazing through him as if he’s lost focus from the feelings that make sweet mewls escape and his long firm squirm in jinyoung’s grip. when he finally forces himself to notice exactly where he is and who is pressed up against his back, dropping kisses against his neck absentmindedly with his hardness poking at his ass, he smiles, a smile that reminds jinyoung of daisies. soft. fair. innocent. pure. “good morning, hyungie -  _ ah _ !”

“morning, baby,” jinyoung grins at his reaction to the sinful touches. yugyeom’s mouth is slack as he slams his fingers roughly into him, another joining the two already present, the stretch burning so good that yugyeom’s noises rise in volume - whimpers filling the small expanse of the room, never ending, never stopping, just pitching up higher and higher until screams that will leave his throat scraped raw, sore for days, escape. each push of his fingers go faster and faster, stinging from the lack of aid of lube, but jinyoung doesn’t even think of pausing for a second, because he knows exactly how much yugyeom loves this, loves the pain that comes with being a little bit tough, can witness it in how his face twists with pleasure and how he jolts with every ramming hit against his prostate. jinyoung may be soft when it comes to yugyeom, but here, in the bedroom, he has a tendency to be anything but. 

it doesn’t take long for yugyeom, still overly sensitive from the intense moments of yesterday when jinyoung had decided to see how far his darling could bend and break, to reach near the edge, his tongue lolling out the corner of his mouth and his whole body trembling and his hips circling back into each and every push. but jinyoung happens to be kind of a sadistic bastard, his free hand sneaking down until it can curl around yugyeom’s cock and  _ squeeze _ , without any warning, grip so tight that it makes yugyeom screech, flailing and scratching at the sheets beneath him that stick to his skin. whining after the spikes of mixed ecstacy and sharp pain that zipped up his spine calm and he comes around to earth, noticing the emptiness that comes when jinyoung pulls back, yugyeom tries to voice his complaints.

“shh,” jinyoung hushes, spreading his cheeks apart to reveal his gaping rim and groaning at the pretty sight of it, spitting on his hand to lather up his dick because the lube may only be in the bedside draw, but he needs to get in yugyeom  _ now _ . he taps the head of his cock against the hole, relishing in the way yugyeom rocks needily back, fucks himself back, bumps up against him and tries to get him inside. he pushes in just a few inches, hissing at the tightness that swallows around him, engulfing him, before slipping out just to hear yugyeom’s anguished cry - and then just slamming back in, his hips hitting against the tender flesh of yugyeom’s ass hard enough to bruise. “fuck, so tight, pretty baby.” 

jinyoung lifts one of yugyeom’s legs high, kneading the muscles in his thick thigh as he bends him as far as he can go, and fucks him like that, starting with amazement at how easily his cock glides in and out of his stretched hole and listening diligently to the debauched sounds that fall from yugyeom’s lips with abandon. his baby can’t help but writhe in his tight grip and jinyoung can’t help but find it somehow charming, how yugyeom seemingly can’t decide if the feeling of him so deep inside is too much or not enough, how he fights against his grip but seemingly doesn’t want him to let go either, how the loud slapping noises of their skin against each other makes his face burn red but how he doesn’t even attempt to bite back his own whimpers.

yugyeom is clenching around him now, hole squeezing, and jinyoung knows he won’t last long, knows it from - the he pants he lets escape, how breathless he is from just jinyoung inside of him, his chest heaving with each thrust - how he can’t even stop his lips from quivering anymore, unable to hold back the small tears that fall down his cheeks - how he keeps staring up at him with pleading, begging eyes, eyes that ask for release, for mercy, mercy that jinyoung won’t bestow.

maybe yugyeom might not last long.

but that’s okay - jinyoung can keep on pushing him.


End file.
